Hecarim/History
Previous Lore "You don't understand... the shadows will consume us all... " - Former Demacian Commander Since his first sighting on the northwestern shores of Valoran, the towering, armored specter known as struck a chilling fear into the hearts of all who laid eyes upon him. No one had ever seen anything like his titanic, ethereal form before, and the mystery of his sudden arrival was deeply unnerving. When Hecarim began to march eastwards, leaving a trail of desolate, lifeless ground behind him, the villagers of the plains fled their homes for the safety of nearby Demacia. In the city's now-overcrowded taverns, rumors about this inhuman phantom spread in hushed whispers. Some claimed that he was the vengeful shade of an ancient warrior, intent on destroying all living beings; one man insisted that they had seen him leading an entire legion of ; others still believed him to be the creation of some hateful necromancer. One Demacian commander, seeking to dispel the terror that had gripped the city, assembled a few of his finest soldiers and rode out to turn back or destroy Hecarim. The commander led his soldiers to stand in Hecarim's path and braced for his assault. As the apparition bore down on them, an overwhelming sensation of dread gripped the warriors. The men, frozen in fear, could only scream as the ghostly titan them down, them apart and trampling them beneath his iron . Hecarim turned to the crippled, cowering commander and uttered a chilling statement: "This is merely the beginning. No mortal army can withstand the might of the Shadow Isles". With that, Hecarim departed, resuming his grim march. Driven to insanity by his nightmarish experience, the commander stumbled back to Demacia, where his dire warnings were dismissed as the ravings of a madman. While Hecarim's origin and intent were still a mystery, his destination became clear when he reached the Institute of War and, in a voice both ominous and commanding, demanded entry into the League of Legends. Previous Splash Art North America= Hecarim OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Hecarim Hecarim ReaperSkin Unreleased.jpg|1st Unused Reaper Hecarim |-|China= Hecarim OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Hecarim Patch History . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.17 * ** Duration no longer ticks down during charge. * ** Flee duration changed to from 1 second at all distances. * ** VO is now more audible. * ** *** VFX no longer ends prematurely after receiving the second stack. ;V7.11 * ** Stomp can no longer be reused if his initial target dies during the stomp animation. ;V7.1 * ** Can no longer critically strike structures. ;V6.20 * ** The basic attack component of Devastating Charge can now critically strike, in line with similar abilities such as . ;V6.15 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 58 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.14 * General ** Headless Hecarim's smoke effects no longer stutter. ;V6.12 * ** 's spectral riders are once again visible. Still spooky, though. ;V6.5 * ** Bonus movement speed stacking changed to multiplicative from additive. ** distance increases with the distance traveled by Hecarim over the duration. *** Knockback distance changed to 250 - 450 from 300. ** Buff bar displays knockback level and speed. ** Fixed a bug where Devastating Charge would move Hecarim while rooted. ;V6.2 * General ** Fixed a bug where Hecarim lost 's effects right after casting ;V5.24 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 580 from 599. ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 95. * ** . * ** Hecarim is while active. ;V5.23 * Stats ** Base mana reduced to from . ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 37. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 37 from 40. ;V5.11 * ** Bonus attack damage value check frequency increased to every seconds from every 1. * ** Bonus movement speed stacking changed to additive from multiplicative. ;V5.9 * ** Damage to monsters increased to 100% from 66 ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V5.7 * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from . ** Base mana regen reduced to from . ;V5.1 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Healing cap against minions/monsters increased to from . ;V4.13 * ** Bonus attack damage increased to % of bonus movement speed from %. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V4.1 * ** Amount healed is now correctly 20% instead of . ;V3.9 * ** Mana cost changed to from 25 at all ranks. ;V3.8 * ** If the target is beyond narrow terrain Hecarim will leap over it to reach them. * ** Dealing + damage at end location. ** Spectral rider base damage increased to from ** Spectral rider AP ratio increased to from . ;V3.5 (Balance update) * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V3.03 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Healing changed to 20% at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 14 at all ranks. ** Fixed a tooltip error that displayed more damage was actually dealt. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ** Base attack damage increased to 59 from 56. ** Attack damage per level increased to from 3. ;V1.0.0.149 * ** Fixed a bug where colliding with enemy turrets would take aggro. ;V1.0.0.144 * ** Collision updated to be more responsive when hitting enemies. ** Initial bonus movement speed increased to 25% from 0%. *** Maximum bonus movement speed and distance required unchanged. * ** Flee speed increases based on how close enemies are to Hecarim. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Damage to minions increased to 66% from 50%. * ** Travel distance for full charge reduced. ;V1.0.0.138 * (Innate) ** Hecarim ignores unit collision and gains attack damage equal to a percentage of his bonus movement speed. * (Q) ** Hecarim cleaves nearby enemies, dealing physical damage. * (W) ** Hecarim deals magic damage to nearby enemies for a short duration. Hecarim gains health equal to a percentage of any damage those enemies suffer. * (E) ** Hecarim gains increasing movement speed for a short duration. His next attack knocks the target back and deals additional physical damage based on the distance he has traveled since activating the ability. * (Ultimate) ** Hecarim summons spectral riders and charges forward, dealing magic damage in a line. Hecarim creates a shockwave when he finishes his charge, dealing additional magic damage to nearby enemies, causing them to flee in terror. }} Category:Hecarim Category:Champion history